


成年礼

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 树20岁生日时的J2公用场所play
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 15





	成年礼

田中樹跌跌撞撞地沖到洗臉臺前，水龍頭唰地被打開，他捧起流水就往臉上澆。

好燙。臉的溫度。20歲生日，說什麼也不會被放過吧，誰叫自己平素就是來者不拒的樣子。樹好笑地搖搖頭。

另外一個人不知不覺走了進來，站在他身後。樹才剛站直想要轉身，就撞到了那人身上。

“喂，你幹嘛啦。”樹看清之後大力地推那人，但手還沒觸到他胸口就被抓著手腕往旁邊一帶，跟著整個人重心不穩地撞在那人身上。“喂！”樹的悶哼只能從那人胸口發出來。

“喝太多了吧你。”那人冷淡地說。

“什麽啦，都怪他們，你又不幫我喝。”樹抓住他的胳膊勉強撐起來。

“我未成年。”那人很酷地撇嘴。

“未成年？看不出唉。”樹止不住地笑，又忍不住埋到那人懷中上下其手。腹肌……YUMMY。

略帶酒氣的唇，踮起腳，很容易就夠到比自己的嘴唇更扎實柔軟的，對方的嘴唇。

情況很快失控。那人憑著身身體優勢輕易地把樹壓制在一間個室，關上了門。

“好歹……啊……嗯……是我生日……你溫柔……哦……一點……”

“我還沒開始。”話雖然這樣說，可也激烈地撫摸探索著，沒放過任何不該放過的地方。

“混蛋……唔……”

何必要惹他？昏昏沉沉中的樹自己也不懂。背后就是冰冷的牆面，無從躲開那雙充滿企圖的手，被掌控的感覺突然讓人好脆弱。

瀟灑如他田中樹，卻每天窩在家裡等一個人的電話，說出去可能會被笑死。

而且這算什麼？地下戀人嗎？……可能連戀人兩個字都不配用吧。

不過是一起做些彼此都喜歡做的事。

樹睜開眼，卻看到那人垂下眼瞼專心親吻自己的樣子，他的臉又瞬間更燙了。

“在亂想什么。”

“啊……”對方的手指突然刺入，樹忍不住叫出聲音。

“可能會有人進來哦。”那人一邊說著，卻一邊過分地輕輕重重地探入、抽出。

樹只能拼盡全力咬著嘴唇。

“喜歡嗎。”耳旁傳來那人的低語。“想要我進去嗎。”

好想，好想，想得快爆炸了，卻偏偏不想承認。

“好热，這裡，”那人舔舔嘴唇，手指通過動作明確示意著，“還很軟。”

樹的牙齒幾乎咬碎。

那人輕笑。“进去的时候，要叫我的名字哦。”

被深深貫入的感覺，讓樹的腰一下子軟了下來。

“你給我……唔……不……不行……啊……啊……啊……太……太深了……啊…………”

放肆的動作，瘋狂的節奏，無法逃避更無法抗拒，樹緊緊地閉上眼睛，再睜開時已蒙上了一層水霧。

好過分……太過分了……

為何自己卻忍不住地一再迎向他。

“傑……傑西……”

“什……麽。”

“你還能……再硬一點嗎……”

傑西的身體顫抖了一下，更失控地擺動起來，好像要把全部力量都注入樹的體內。

樹牽起了一邊嘴角，但很快他就無法維持這笑意了。

受不了了……拜託……再快一點……

樹的身體向后仰著，雙腳被更大限度地打開，傑西握住他的腰，一次又一次更深地把自己推入他身體。

“啊……我快要……我……”

“還不行哦。”

樹感覺到自己身體的某一部份突然被不重不輕地握住，他難耐地閉上眼睛。

要開始了……想要逃避，卻又忍不住期待。

樹緩慢地大口呼吸，努力延後著高潮到來的時刻，卻最終敵不過那些瘋狂的撞擊，無法選擇地挺直了身體。

“好快。”

“不要……嗚……不要！”樹搖著頭，手指狠狠陷進傑西的肩膀。

“抱歉咯。”

突然，樹劇烈地顫抖起來，他半張著嘴，卻發不出聲音。

被握住的部份讓他無法射精，只能無助地承受高潮像電流不斷通過身體，汗水大顆大顆地滲出來，樹的眼前開始發黑。

當他被突然放開的瞬間，一股滅頂的快感從股間爆發，隨著脊柱在整個身體里竄過。

“啊！！！！！！！”樹不受控制地喊出來，同時他聽到耳畔傑西窒息一樣的悶哼，感到自己的體內也有一股深切的熱流湧入，一瞬間，他被抱得好緊好緊。

樹半睜著雙眼，頭頂的燈光讓他有一些眩暈，於是乾脆閉上眼，靠在那人肩頭。又過了一會兒，對方從自己的身體里慢慢退出。

結束了。

“還好嗎。”沙啞的聲音從耳畔傳來，樹的身體又不自覺地顫抖了一下。

“再讓我靠一下，站不起來。”一陣頭暈，樹乾脆抱住那人，整個人的重量都交給他。

好溫暖。聞著他身上甜甜的香水混合著汗水的味道。感覺著他的髮絲貼在自己臉上。貼緊他頸間跳動的脈搏。

喜歡。

喜歡他。

喜歡得要死去了。

而對方什麽也不說，只是把雙手貼在他的背后，輕輕熨燙著他。

“我和傑西……怎麼會變成這樣呢。”

“不好嗎。”

有好多的話想說，可是樹只是輕輕地皺起眉，在那人看不見的背後。

又過了好久好久。

久到，樹就這樣睡著了。

“什麽嘛。”到傑西發現的時候，已經睡得一臉與世隔絕，傑西只好歎了口氣把人抱回去。

“怎麼回事？樹怎麼了？”“要不要緊，有沒有撞到頭？”

“倒了，可以放他走了吧。”

“嗯，那……”

“我送他回去。”

車窗裡閃過的路燈映在樹枕在傑西膝上的有些蒼白的臉。

怎麼可以瘦成這樣。

傑西忍不住把手伸向指那些碎碎的茶色的髮絲，它們看起來一點也不柔順，摸上去卻超乎想像地柔軟，就如同此刻枕在他懷裡的人，亦只是看起來倔強。

計程車停在田中宅門前。傑西付了錢，說了謝謝，把睡成一具木乃伊的樹輕輕地拖下來，單手抱著他靠在自己身上。

樹的手仿若有意識般抓著傑西胸口的衣服，臉大喇喇地貼在傑西心臟附近。

“到家了。”傑西拍拍樹的背。

“唔……傑西……”

“什麽？”

“喜歡……”

“不要說了。”來開門的人聽到這個，那不就糟了。

“好喜歡……”

“我知道啦。”

“但是傑西只是喜歡和我做吧……”

啊？？什麽？？？？這個傢伙。

傑西有點生氣地看著樹，但這樣皺著眉嘟嘟囔囔卻不知道自己在說什麽的樹，果然還是讓人無法生氣太久。

“你以為，我是帶著什麽心情在跟你做？”

“那你以為我是帶著什麽心情來給你開門的？”不知何時，某個久未謀面的前輩早已站在了門口。

糟糕。

看著睡得好香的樹和怒氣衝衝的哥哥，傑西有種夾在天堂和地獄間的感觸。

——果然，這就是人生啊。


End file.
